Monster Hunter Freedom Unite
by MonsterrHunterr
Summary: You've played the game. Read the story from the hunters eyes, starting as a novice in the village and slowly becoming a legend. Expect it to be followed by a sequel sooner or later.


Please note: The following follows the general story line of the main character in MHFU, with slight altercations to the story and added plot lines. This IS supposed to resemble a hunters growth and developement as seen in the actual game. I did this in an effort to elaborate the storyline and create the most enjoyable alternate to the game. Enjoy.

Chapter 1 Pokke Village

The snowy moutains of the Pokke had always been a beautiful sight from afar, But now as Jowl approached he felt uneasy. After dusk had fallen and passed the clouds over the Pokke darkened ominously. The winds had picked up and were blowing the freshly fallen snow into a screen that whited out everything.

Wading through the snow he fought the winds, keeping his face covered to avoid frost bite. His last hot drink had been consumed long ago, and the spicy after taste had faded from his system. His thick fur-lined clothing only helped so much, as soon as the snow got inside it melted chilling him even more. He had abandoned his pack long ago, overcome by the weight he only kept his bone sword and shield.

He was not certain he was moving in the right direction, reaching into his pouch he produced a large map. Almost immediatly it was ripped from his hands, dancing out of sight. Swearing he started in the direction it had blown, stopping only when he stumbled into a snow drift chilling himself further.

Shivering he made his way up the gradually steepening slope. He carefully tested the snow before him to avoid stumbling into a hidden pit of collapsed snow. Before long the slope had turned vertical, forcing Jowl to pull himself up painfully with his frost numbed hands.

His progress was slow, and more then once he had lost hope that he would make it to the top. Trecherous patches of ice settled over some of the handholds, nearly sending Jowl to his death multiple times. After a hard hour of arduous climbing he pulled himself onto the summit.

There was a strange shape, blanketed by the blowing snow. Curiously he advanced upon the shape, finding a destroyed settlement. The place had been abandoned recently, in a hurry. In one of the untrampled boxes admist the debris he found hunting supplies, throwing knives. Clearly a hunter had made camp on the summit recently, perhaps retreating after the monster had surprised him. The fire was stamped out, and any red coals had been cooled by the snow.

There was a heavy rustling, there was a brief glimpse of something orange flicking over the top of the mountain. Any shadow of exaustion was immediatly replaced with concern, Cautiously he proceeded around the corner to the flat of the summit.

There were three large shapes lying motionless in the snow, Popos. He advanced closer, taking in the grusome sight. Their bellies had been ripped apart and the odd tusk smashed, but they were un eaten. Fresh blood seeped from their wounds, and the heavy stench of death was heavy in the air. Wrinkling his nose Jowl looked carefully around the summit, there was no movement.

He walked slowly into the triangle of dead Popos and looked carefully around, all his senses were hindered by the cover of snow. The snow on the summit had been trampled down and packed in some epic struggle, ice had quickly formed over the smooth surface.

There was a loud snort from behind him, jumping he looked in all directions. All he could see was the swirling snow, for a moment he thought maybe one of the Popos had shifted but they remained statues. Then he realized, he whirled around in time to see a large mass heave itself off of the mountain landing with a crash that shook the summit.

Drawing his sword instinctively Jowl surveyed the wyvern. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It lacked wings like other wyverns, instead they had been replaced with trunk sized forearms and claws that dug into the ice as if it was warm butter. Folds of skin that it had used to control the plummet from the mountain tip folded together forming a terrifying spike at its elbow. Its green eyes were strangely fierce, hunger was not its motive.

It snapped at the air in front of it, stretching its jaws. Snarling it advanced on him, much faster then its two legged bretheren. Startled Jowl raised his shield reflexively. It leapt into the air and lashed out its fore arm. The wyverns jaws connected with the bone shield with a staggering impact, combined with the uneven and slick ground it was enough to send Jowl backwards and off his feet.

He flailed his arms to try and regain balance as he fell backwarsds, the expected impact of the ground had not come. Releasing his weapons in panic he tried to grope for the fleeting mountain as he fell to the darkness below. As he fell he was met by a ear splitting roar from the summit.

****  
>Jowl opened his eyes, he gazed at an unfamiliar ceiling of pine. The smell of burning nettles reached his nostrils, accompanied by the sound of somebody opening a hatch. He was warm, but his limbs still shook and his back screamed in pain whenever he shifted. He grunted as his back spasmed in pain.<p>

Somebody moved to the corner of his vision, he looked at him without turning his head. His face was cloaked by a shadow created by his hood, he crossed his arms.

"Ahh. . . Your awake." His voice was deep and reassuring. Jowl attempted to shift for a better look, wincing as his back protested. "No no. . . You shouldn't get up yet, It's best if you rest for just a little while longer."

Jowl started to form a question, but he was unable to find his voice.

Sensing his question the man said: "You fell from a cliff, but the snow must have cushioned your fall. You were bruised and suffered a bit of frostbite, so recovery will take a few days." With a slight chuckle he added: "I'm not so much worried about the bruise on your back as much as the bruise on your ego. . ." As Jowl found himself dozing again he heard the man say, "You are definatly going to need some extra days of rest. "

Over the next several days he had been tended to by the man, whose name he had learned was Isuzu. He had still been confined to the bed, barely able to eat for the first day but recovering with time.

Sunlight splashed across Jowl's face, summoning him from his deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes and sat up with a sigh. Experimentally he stretched his back, finding it didn't hurt he stretched even wider with a grin. He pulled himself off the bed and onto his feet, his feet supported his more then he would have thought after five days.

He took his first real look at the room he had been sleeping in. The bed was positioned by the windows, sunlight illuminated its purple spread. At the head of the bed a small plant Jowl didn't recognize was placed in the direct sunlight. At the side of the bed was a red cabinet, it was mainly clear except for three lit candles. At the foot of his bed was an empty shelf.

He walked slowly around the room, taking in the sights. There was a fur rug cloaking most of the ground in the small room. There was a partitioned doorway he assumed led to the kitchen, and a kettle boiled cozily over a small fire. At the far end of the room by the entrance was a wooden trunk resting on a thin mat of linen, beside it was an ancient looking vase.

Stepping over to the trunk he rummaged around, his clothing and equipment had been preserved in neat folds. Running his finger along the sleeve of his robe, there was a tear that had been neatly mended. Satisfied he pulled on his clothing and strapped his sword and shield to his hip and back. He left the house slowly.

He was momentarily blinded by the sun as he left, a problem which quickly subsided. There was green grass, matted with melting snow from pleasant weather. Butterflies danced around, fleeing from the approaching hunter. There were three shops side by side, each manned by their keepers. At the far end of the village was a large building with a side pathway. Outside the building was a lady with an enourmous pack on her back which she hefted with no particular difficulty. He spotted Isuzu part way down the slope.

He awknowledged Jowl with a nod, beckoning him over to talk.

"Ahh . . . You're awake? How are you? Still in pain? Hmm. . . It seems you are alright. . . I found you collapsed on a cliff in the mountains. If I would have left you there, you'd be nothing but an ice cube by now. Thank me later." He trailed off for a moment and continued. "I'm the hunter connected to this village, or at least I used to be. A while back a wyvern attacked and injured me, forcing me into retirement. That is why we sent for you. You were to become my replacement. Which left me in a jam when you collapsed up in the Snowy Mountains, I had no idea what I should do. . . I'm sure you have many questions to ask, I will answer as many as you can."

"Where am I?" Jowl asked, uncertainly surveying his new surroundings.

"They didn't breif you beforehand? This is the Pokke village." Isuzu replied skeptically. "Are you sure your the hunter they sent?"

"I am. They pointed me in the right direction, I didn't get much more then that. What now?"

"I was going to get to that, The village cheif is looking for you. She is going to want to get you started as soon as possible." Isuzu pointed to a fire by the village gate.

Jowl excused himself and walked towards the fire, there was a small shape swaying in front of the fire mumbling. As he approached she turned, she was a small old lady. He was startled by the appearance of the village cheif, he had been expecting somebody wise and powerful instead of an eccentric old lady.

"Well well it looks like you're all fixed up!" Her eyes shone, pleased. "I was so shocked when I heard a hunter fell off the Pokke mountains!"

She started to ramble for a while, mentioning her title and duties of her position. Finally she said. "I suppose you will want to aquaint yourself with your equipment, hunting at this altitude is quite difficult. I suggest you go see out training instructer." She pointed her frail finger in the direction of the side path beside the large building.

He walked towards it, unsure what to expect.


End file.
